


Of Childbirth and Rescue Bots

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Childbirth, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: The latest emergency the team had to dealt with didn't quite end up as planned. Poor Chase.





	Of Childbirth and Rescue Bots

"So... did we fail the mission or not? Because I'm confused. I mean, the baby got delivered, but..."

"Not now, Blades!"

“Chase? You’re with us?”

“I’m not sure he’s hearing us, guys. I mean, we’re been calling over since the last half hour…”

“I think he’s in shock.”

“No, you think?”

“If I were him, I’d be in shock too…”

“Geez, Mister Pettypaws already left things in him, you would thing he’d be used to it by now.”

“There is a big difference between a cat’s hairballs and afterbirth fluids, just so you know.”

“Heatwave, there is no need to be so sarcastic. The day was rough for everyone. Chase? Do you hear me, partner?”

“Hey, guys, the clinic just called. Mrs Rubio and the baby are both fine. They say you did great with the birth, Kade. Thinking about switching from firefighter to male midwife?”

“Brr, don’t you dare to shock about it, Dani! That was awful!”

“Awful? What’s awful in something perfectly natural? Where do you think your and Hayley’s kids will come from if you ever have any?”

“… That’s it, I have formally decided not to have any children, ever.”

“Children…”

“Sorry, Dad.”

“Chase? Won’t you transform for me, buddy? You can’t stay in vehicle mode all day.”

“Dani, you’re sure Mrs Rubio and the baby are both fine? I mean, it was so fast…?”

“Yeah! On TV, the humans always have to wait forever for their babies to come out!”

“I suggest you look up a book in the library instead of just basing yourself on TV shows, Blades. Or that you watch a documentary instead of a fiction. Didn’t we have that discussion already, about TV and not believing everything they say? But nevermind. Childbirth can be slow, yes, but it can also be very fast, as we all learned today. If I had to give an example…”

“Please don’t!”

“… Graham was born so fast we barely made it to the maternity ward on time. But for Kade, your mother was in labour for about ten hours.”

“Probably because his big head wouldn’t pass.”

“DANI!”

“Chase? Hello? Is your CPU still in working order?”

“Mrs Rubio sent me a text earlier.”

“Did she, Cody?”

“Yes. She wants to say she was sorry about… well, about everything. And that she really appreciated how hard you tried to get her to the clinic on time, Dad, even if you didn’t manage to. And she wants to thank Kade for making sure the baby was born just fine.”

“Eh, I did my job.”

“Your job usually don’t leave you white and shaking like a leaf.”

“Graham, please, don’t start too…”

“And lastly, uh, she wants to say ‘sorry’ to Chase. She’s thinking of naming her baby ‘Chase’ as well to apologize.”

“Really? Wow. Well, Chase isn’t a bad name. Kade would have been nice too. Imagine: Kade Rubio…”

“I didn’t know Chase was also an human name. Is Boulder a name suitable for an human too?”

“Or Blades? She should call her baby ‘Blades’! It’s a really great name!”

“Oh, for the Allspark’s sake!”

“Uh, Mrs Rubio also added a note. She says she’ll pay for the upholstery cleaning…”

That brought a reaction.

“Chase?!”

“Wow, I didn’t know someone could transform so fast! Even Blurr wouldn’t be able to do that!”

”Please, please, please, over all you humans hold sacred and the sanctity of the law, please tell me you can clean that up? Please? Also, I’m certain there is a law somewhere against giving birth to a life form on the backseat of an officer.”

“I don’t think there is one, actually.”

“Well there definitely should be one!”

“Let’s see the bright side; at least he’s not in shock anymore.”

“No, now he’s just hysterical. Alright, let’s grab him and take him to clean up, maybe that’ll calm him down a little…”


End file.
